Not Another Happy Camper
by AllThatJaZZ1
Summary: What would happen if we put Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, and Haru in Camp Greenlake? i updated after 2 years!
1. Arriving and Inspection

A/N- I wanted to see what would happen if I tossed the FB gang into a barren wasteland! Ok...so here it goes! Brace yourself for Camp Greenlake...fruits basket style! (Oh, and I didn't want ALL of the characters going, so im only sending Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and the first girl camper Greenlake has ever seen...Tohru! (May god have mercy on us...))   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yuki sighed, then gently tried to wriggle his wrist into a more comfortable position. This was relatively hard, as both his hands were handcuffed to his armrest. He glanced to the seat next over. Tohru had fallen asleep after the first four hours, and was laying down against the window, her handcuffs twisted the wrong way. If he could move, Yuki would have realigned her the proper way, but since he couldn't, he just watched her. After letting his gaze linger on her for a second, he shot his eyes over to Kyo, who was glaring at him just for the sake of doing something. Finally, Yuki roved his eyes to the back of the room, where the last passenger sat. Haru felt Yuki's eyes on him, so he turned his blank expression on his 'first love'. Slightly creeped out, Yuki averted his eyes, and turned them slowly back on Tohru. "Kuso nezumi! This is your fault we're here I the first place!" "Shut up, baka neko." "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" "B a k a n e k o. need me to say it any slower?" "WHY YOU...!" 'Nnnngh...what? Whats going on?' the guard at the front of the bus had woken up, and detected a fight. The boys paid no attention to him, and kept fighting. "YOU WANNA FIGHT, YOU DAMN RODENT?" "Your in handcuffs, baka neko." "ILL KILL YOU!" "Ill be waiting." "WHY...YOU...ARROGANT....LITTLE..." "Hm...?" Tohru woke sleepily, and blinked, watching the familiar scene. The only new addition was the guard trying fruitlessly to stop them. "Um...excuse me...guard-san? They aren't going to stop fighting...they don't get along very well...but I do wish they would stop..." The boys immediately froze, and went back to staring out the window. "Um...excuse me, miss...what was that all about?" "They always fight...they just cant get along...." "...So I see...but it better not happen again!" the guard recovered his faltering composure, and returned for another nap.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The bus pulled into the front parking lot. Each passenger on the bus was un-handcuffed, and led into a small room. A man was sitting behind the desk with a rattlesnake tattoo. When they entered the room, he stood up. "My name is Mr. Sir." Tohru just put on her usual smile, Yuki looked slightly amused, Kyo started sniggering, and Haru was nonplussed. Whenever you speak to me you must call me by my name. Is that clear?" Tohru nodded, Yuki gave him a regal affirmative, Kyo just smirked at him, and Haru continued to be nonplussed. "This isn't a girl scout camp." "Yeah, yeah, it 'builds character', right? That's what Akito said. Its just a fuckin' hole, how does that build character?!" Mr. Sir was about to reply scathingly, but Yuki beat him to it. "Baka neko! Are you afraid ill dig faster than you?" "WHAT??? WAS THAT A CHALLENGE?" "Was it? That's funny, normally in a challenge there is an obstacle to overcome." "WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN???" "Baka." "SAY THAT AGAIN!" "B-a-k-a" Tohru was in the back with Haru, both of them watching the well-known scene. What Mr. Sir didn't know was that he couldn't do anything about the two of them fighting. "Shut up, both of you." he demanded. When this didn't work he raised his voice, and tried again, just like the guard had, but like the guard, they ignored him. This really bothered Mr. Sir, and he started yelling at them, to no avail. Finally, Tohru stepped forward and softly whispered how sad them fighting made her. To nobodies' shock but Mr. Sirs', the two almost immediately stopped fighting. He regained his composure, and had the boys strip, taking no notice of Tohru, who had turned a unified cherry hue. He turned to her, then realized the dilemma. "Ill get the Warden." He said in a gruff voice, "This is the first girl we ever had at an all-boy correctional facility." The group waited, wondering what sort of person the Warden was. When Mr. Sir walked back in, a tall, freckled woman with red hair accompanied him. She ordered the boys out of the room, after recovering her initial shock at seeing a group of the best-looking people she had ever seen standing in one place. She then ordered Tohru to take her cloths off, while checking for any weapons of any kind. All she found on the girl was a set of yellow hair ribbons, however, and she then told the girl to dress in the orange jumpsuit provided. At the end, Tohru thanked the woman, and gave her another trademark smile. "Thank you so much, Warden-san!" she chirped, " Warden-san is such a kind person!" the Warden paused for a minute, and then said, "im not." As quietly as she could. "Of course you are! You make sure everything is safe for the people who are trusted to you! Thank you very much!" Tohru bowed, and after the Warden had recollected her wits, she bowed back. No one had ever said anything like that to her. Not even her parents! She felt a tugging at the back of her mind that wanted to believe the girl, but she was naïve, and didn't know how horrible she really was. She gave the girl instructions to go join tent D, along with Yuki. Haru, and Kyo had joined Tent E. she was also handed a shovel, a canteen, a hat, socks, and a pair of sneakers. Tohru slowly made her way out to the tent to meet her new tent mates, and councilor. Oka-san...this will be hard...but ill try my best!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N-so? Is it any good? Should I continue? Please review! 


	2. Introductions and Waking Yuki up at 4:30

Disclaimer-if I owned Fruits Basket, I would have had Yuki all over Tohru by now. Yukiru all the way! Any way, if I DID own Fruits Basket, I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer, would I?   
  
A/N-YAY! So many wonderful reviews! Signed reviews! Yay! Ahem, any way, sorry about the spacing...ill try...I did it last time, but my computers' been giving me a hard time...anyway, here it goes! (Oh, and sorry...didn't put in a disclaimer last time, so read the one above.) On with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tohru tentatively poked her head inside the flap of the tent. "Ano...Yuki-kun?" Yuki  
  
stepped forward, breaking the circle of people that had been sitting on the ground. Tohru   
  
was amazed that even in a sack-like neon orange jumpsuit, Yuki looked like a prince. The  
  
stiff material fell delicately off his shoulders, and the arms were tapered elegantly to his   
  
thin wrists. Unknowingly, the material fell gracefully off his slender frame, without   
  
looking bunchy. The neckline was far too big, but instead of seeming saggy, it drooped   
  
artistically downward, drawing attention to his pale skin, and fragile-looking frame.   
  
Tohru paused in temporary shock, thinking 'Okaa-san! Yuki really does look like a   
  
prince!' "Hai, Honda-san?" "In English, dudes! In English!" A Hispanic kid called from   
  
his seat on the floor. "Ah...yes...of course...sorry!" Tohru's eyes widened at the thought   
  
of her careless mistake. "S' cool, right?" A black kid said on the ground, "Magnet jus'   
  
likes to lisn' in, right? Am I right?" Realizing this to be a rhetorical question, nobody said   
  
anything. After a pause, a bald man with a beard cleared his throat, saying, "Yes,   
  
well...come sit down, and introduce yourselves." Yuki gracefully seated himself, and   
  
Tohru smiled and did the same next to him. "My name is Yuki Sohma. We are here, not   
  
because of crime, but out of a request issued by our family head. Two of my cousins are   
  
in the next tent, most likely beating each other's brains out. I hope to make use of this   
  
time, although I have not the slightest idea why digging holes would improve ones'   
  
character." After this miniature speech, attention was shifted to Tohru, and she nervously   
  
stated, "Um...my name is Honda Tohru, and after a request was made by the head of the   
  
Sohma clan family head, I was asked to come too. Although I would have come anyway,   
  
if staying meant leaving my friends behind!" she finished the last party of her   
  
introduction with horseshoe eyes, and a trademark smile. The councilor wondered at the   
  
thought of coming willingly to a place like this. He smiled back at her, and then asked   
  
the others to introduce themselves. They called themselves Magnet, Armpit, Zigzag,   
  
Squid, X-ray, Caveman, and Zero. The Hispanic guy that had first spoken jerked his  
  
thumb at the councilor, and said with an air of unimportance, "An' that's Mom". Mr.   
  
Pendancekey smiled at the new campers' obvious confusion. "They all have nicknames"  
  
he explained, "You'll' get one two, once you do something worth remarking on. If you   
  
don't do anything important, they usually give you one based on your personality. Like   
  
Zero, here" he pointed at a scrawny boy across the circle",we call him Zero, cuz' there's   
  
nothing inside his head!" all the others, except Caveman, sniggered. "Ok, everyone...try   
  
to sleep...everyone, especially the new people, have a long day ahead of them!   
  
(the next day)   
  
Tohru woke up, and quickly slipped on her orange jumpsuit. She didn't want anyone to  
  
wake up because of her, but she didn't want to spend more time than necessary on that  
  
cot of hers. She quickly brushed her teeth, and then sat down in a corner of the tent, and   
  
took out two items. The first one was a hairbrush. The second, was a pair of yellow hair   
  
ribbons. Gently, she brushed, and brushed, her hair falling in soft waves down her back.   
  
Carefully, she laid down the brush, and picked up the first hair ribbon. Once she had   
  
finished the whole process of putting in her hair ribbons, the others were slowly waking   
  
up. She giggled quietly, at the prospect of seeing the effect of the sleep schedule on Yuki.   
  
After everyone else woke up, she was slightly alarmed at seeing Armpit go over, and kick   
  
Yuki off his bed. Twice as dangerous when he was half-awake, Yuki whirled around, and   
  
caught him in a vicious uppercut. Armpit landed on the other side of the tent, clutching   
  
his jaw, and staring, openmouthed at Yuki, who was sleepily rubbing his eyes.   
  
"Ano...Yuki-kun...maybe we should go to breakfast now..." the rest of the campers had  
  
been staring at him, and then had suddenly swept forward in a great wave, slapping him   
  
on the back, shouting "No way!" and "Awesome, man!" Finally, X-ray, who was   
  
obviously the leader of the group stepped forward and grinned up at him. "Yea, way to   
  
go" he said, "That was really impressive...Iceman". He turned around, and directed his   
  
next questions at Tohru, "You Don't seem surprised that he did that, do you? Do   
  
you...Sunny?"  
  
A/N-um...yea, sorry this chapter kinda sucked. It was just to really get from the first chapter, to the third chapter. Ok...so...next chapter will be up soon! See how the FB gang weathers the first hole! 


	3. Roofs, Black Haru, And Nicknames Oh My!

A/N- sorry I haven't updated more...really busy with my other story, but I was thinking of taking one off anyway. Ok! Here is the next chapter of NAHC!   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I rolled over in my cot. It stunk like shit, but I had suffered worse on my training trips. I did a back flip out of bed, and got dressed before walking outside. Perfectly happy, I gazed up into the still-dark sky.   
  
This was where I was supposed to be. Out in the open, free, wild. There was only one thing missing.... At Shigure's house there was always the roof to go on. I missed the height, the relaxing slope, and the cool breezes that only I could enjoy.   
  
I cast my eyes around, and finally rested my eyes on a small cabin. That was where the 'warden' lived. I smirked. She was supposed to be all-powerful...well...we'll see about that. I flashed over to the cabin, and noiselessly leaped on the roof.   
  
He sighed contentedly. There it was. The final puzzle piece. The cat inside him stretched out, then curled into a ball, and started to sleep. Kyo's own eyelids fluttered closed, even though he was totally alert. He knew nobody would be up any time soon. He was told that everyone woke up at 4:30, and it couldn't be more than 3:00 now.  
  
He snapped his eyes open as he heard the capers start to wake up. What was going on? He was supposed to have an hour and a half left! He flipped off the roof, and ran back to his tent. Sure enough, the campers were waking up. Everyone except Haru. He saw a huge kid lumbering over to Haru's cot. The kid smirked, and raised a fist, knocking Haru out of bed. Haru's eyes instantly shot open, with the hard edge to them Kyo knew so well.  
  
Black Haru stood up, glancing around the room until his eyes fell upon the boy who had hit him. He was still smirking. Well. We'll fix that. His fist flew out, and connected squarely with the boys' jaw. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Haru screamed, "ANSWER ME!" He picked the boy up, and kicked him out of the tent. "YOU THINK YOU CAN ATTACK PEOPLE?! WELL YOU PICKED THE WRONG PERSON TO ATTACK, YOU M***** F**KER!"  
  
He kicked the boy again, before Kyo decided it was time to intervene. Stepping in front of the boy, he knocked Haru back a few feet, and regained his neutral fighting pose. He motioned to the other boys to gather up the boy who first punched Haru. Haru was slowly turning white again. He blinked a few times, before turning his blank expression on Kyo, before asking, "What happened...Why am I outside?" (Kyo face faults)   
  
What seemed like the ringleader of the group stepped forward, an expression of awe on his face. "YOU defeated THUG? Whoa, man...no offense, but you seem really unthreatening. It was like you were a totally different person!" "Yea, he does...his personality is split. When he goes crazy like that, we call him 'black' Haru. Right now, he's white." Kyo explained, a touch of impatience in his voice. "Just like his hair!" another kid laughed, and Black Haru reared his head again. "Whoa, calm down, man. Welcome to the gang, Two-Tone!" shouts of "yeah!" and "Awesome Double T!" were heard from the group of kids heading for the food line, Kyo in tow.   
  
Yuki and Tohru finished their meager breakfast, and stood apart from the group, shovels in hand. They were digging side by side. Finally, Tohru spoke up, saying, "Yuki...this is like working in a garden. Even though the outside is hard, the earth underneath is soft and vulnerable. Just like the people who work it." He looked up at her in surprise, and then smiled. A true smile, not a cold prince-like one. Then he nodded. No matter how long winter was, there was always spring. There was always Tohru.   
  
A/N-ok! There is my first little Tohru/Yuki moment so far in this fic! R&R please! 


	4. Author's Note please dont shoot me!

A/N- Im sorry, this isn't an update, just letting you know that Im going away for a month to a sleep away camp, and wont be able to update. As soon as I get back, I swear I will though. I might be able to get in a chapter right before hand, so here's hoping! I've sort of given up on hoping for more reviews, but if you can just click the button, it will defiantly get a chapter up faster! 


	5. Moping, and A Place For Kyo

A/N- ok! I said I would try to fit in a little update before camp, and here it is! Thanks so much for the reviews! They really keep the chapters coming!  
  
Kyo scowled. Once again, his curse as the cat made his life such total crap. The cat was isolated. The cat was a freak. The cat...was him. Tohru had been spending all her time with Yuki...Yuki had been accepted immediately into his tents inner circle...Haru was respected as Two-Tone. But Kyo still hadn't gotten a nickname. He hadn't done anything remarkable.   
  
He hadn't beaten a notorious bully like Haru. He wasn't the obvious leader like Yuki. He wasn't bright and cheerful like Tohru. He was just Kyo. The hot-tempered, short-fused, cursed cat. There was no place for a person like that.   
  
He sat up, realizing that the door to the wreck room was opening. In walked a heavyset boy, who looked pretty harmless. Just big. He sat on the deteriorating couch next to Kyo, and opened a box of stationary. Kyo looked over. Dear mom, Blah, blah, blah about passing a swimming test...wait, what? There wasn't a lake!   
  
Kyo's eyes narrowed. If he HAD someone to write to, he sure as hell wouldn't be lying to them. He angrily stood up. "What the hell??? Why aren't you begging to be taken home? If I could write MY mom, or dad, or ANYONE who'd listen, I sure as hell wouldn't be lying to them!"   
  
Kyo stood up, and left the kid there, crossing over to the other side of the room. He plopped on an under-stuffed chair, seething. He heard the door open, and saw the rest of his tent, and Tohru's tent mates come in. He stood up to stand with Haru, who was looking like he was bored out of his mind. As usual.   
  
On his way over, he tripped over the leg of some orange blob-shaped person. "Hey! Watch it!" Kyo huffed. The Blob slowly looked up. He was massive, a huge bolder with legs, and arms like hairy hams. His tiny piggish eyes were squinting at him in anger, and a hand the size of a salad plate was cracking his bolt-like knuckles.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked, in a low rumbling voice. Kyo stared at him. That kid didn't stand a chance against him. He hadn't trained in the mountains for four months in vain, even if he couldn't beat Yuki yet. "I told you to watch it!" Kyo snapped back.   
  
The two teens stare at each other in hatred, before launching at the other. In the back of Kyo's mind, a small part of him was hoping that maybe if he could prove himself, there was still hope for a place in life. A purpose. 


	6. Catfight

A/N- whoa. Been a while, huh?

Kyo's POV

A fist came sailing at me, which I dodged easily. I countered with a swift roundhouse kick, which landed underneath his jaw, snapping his thick rubbery neck back, but without the power to knock him over. Damn. He grunted stupidly and swung a meaty paw at me with clumsy force. I jerked back gracefully to avoid it, but one of the skull-shaped rings on his sausage-thick fingers nicked me chin on its return. The cat inside of me hissed and arched its back. I had been officially challenged in my feline brain.

Ignoring Tohru's concerned gasp, I aimed a series of breakneck blows to his torso, flexing my cats' reflexes as I bent and contorted to evade his counters, which only served to enrage him further. Finally, with a deep gravelly grunt, he launched himself at me in a suicide strike, a last ditch punch that he was relying on to knock me unconscious. I smirked. This idiot just didn't get it. I waited with practiced ease, as the oaf came nearer, and nearer. I had to time this just right…one second left. A half a second. NOW! I pulled the most childish, unexpected move I could think of; I stuck out my foot.

Just as I had time and time again with Yuki, the orange blob went flying. He landed in a heap of lumpy nylon a few feet away. I wiped my palms on my jumpsuit, and started to walk towards a sweat-dropping Tohru and the rest of the nonplussed Sohma's when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning, I saw a small black guy who had taken off his filthy glasses and was rubbing them against his filthier jumpsuit, in what I thought was a futile attempt to clean them.

"Hey man, you beat th' lumpy dude over there? S'cool." Once the other campers heard the small guy say my fight was cool, I was surrounded by people, all of them slapping my back and congratulating me.

"Like that movie, right? The Matrix, right? Am I right? You cool, Tomcat." I looked over at Tohru, who looked like she didn't want to interrupt any thing, and was caught between being happy that I had gotten my nickname, and upset that I had been fighting. The damn rat looked sad and cold at the same time for some reason. Kuso nesumi just frigging jealous that I stole his entourage, damnit. I smirked at him, and he glared back. I turned my attention back to my new found friends. I was the Tomcat, now.


End file.
